D GrayMan:1Un nuevo miembro
by DarckDiana
Summary: Es una parte de por ahora las 9 de un libro que es despues de la batalla con el akuma nivel 4.Trata de una nueva persona con mal genio,que no le cae muy bien a todos pero que tiene una inocencia increible esta persona era amiga antes de Allen.


_**1 Un nuevo miembro.**_

Mientras que el grupo de Allen descansaba,Kanda y su grupo había salido ha fuera jnto con el general Triedoll.

,chico,¿por que no descansamos un poco,he?

Kanda:Calla...!Dijo mientras sacaba su espada Mugen,esperando a que salga el acuma.

Pero al parecer no era un acuma sino una chica herida por todas ver eso Triedoll y Chaoji corrieron rapidamente hacia ella.

Chaoji:Estas bien?Pregunto.

La chica:No!Dejenme yo...¿ese uniforme?...

Triedoll:Es un uniforme de

La chica:Yo me voy,como si no me habeis visto¿vale?

Noise Mary:No,no tedas cuenta en que estado estas!

Kanda:Dejarla ya!Si quiere irse que se mientrasmiraba en donde estaba.

La chica no habia esperado ni un solo momento ha que Kanda hablase ya se habia ido con sus heridas.

Kanda:Volmer ha la Orden yo seguire,no os necesito.

,al fin descanso.n_n.

Los tres se fueron pero parecía que Kanda no tenía la menor intención de dejar a la chica,poralguna razón.

Kanda:Tú...niñata!Decía mientras observava a la chica que estaba sentada en una piedra atando sus heridas con partes de su palton.

La chica:Si no me dejas te juro que te arepentiras...Decía ella mientras se levantaba y sacaba una especie decuchillo largo de su bota.

se debe jugar con los cuchillos ía mientras sacaba su espada.

La chica no espero ni un solo momento,atacaba a Kanda más rapido de lo que el imaginaba que iba a ser.

Kanda:Tu no eres una persona,no seras un acuma...

La chica:Eso pensabas,que soy un acuma...Decía mientras paraba de espada de Kanda pasaba por los hombrosde la chica hasta que no relaccionó.

Kanda:Si no eres un acuma,comoes que te peleas así.

La chica:Si prometes que me llevarás a ese lugar te lo diré.

Kanda:Ya veremos.

La tendo inocencia pero...

!Un exorcista?

La chica:No,bueno,si,pero escapé.

Kanda:Y donde esta tu arma llevas solo un balton una falda-chaqueta y unas botas.

La chica:Bueno esque la mía,no es parasito,ni arma.

Kanda:A caso será cristal?Y tu nombre?

Di:Me llamo...No,no te lo diré,la mía es otro tipo no ya te vasta con que no es identificda,ya vete.

Kanda.Ñina,me da igual tu nombre,me da idual en que estado esta tu cuerpo,tambien me da igual lo que dices,quier esa inocencía,te llevare ahí sea aposta o con tu voluntad!Decía enfadado.

Di:No te importa...Decía ella mientras se iba.

Kanda:¡Tanto miedo tienes de la Orden!

Di:Idiota,tal vez tu quieras mi inocencia...pero sabes que si es posible sacarla me la sacaré.

Kanda:Perfecto,entonces damela.

La chica cogió su cuchillo y se cero la mano hasta que no salga sangre.

Kanda:Estas loca!

Di:Calla!Inocencia activate!

De la sandre de la chica salio un liquido blanco que la rodeo en forma de globo.

me puedes sacar la inocencia,ella esta en mi sangre.

Kanda en shock de todo loque ha visto,la cogio de la mano.

Di:Pero que haces!Pervertido!

Kanda:No yo.O/o Te llevare a la Orden de cualquier mientras la cogía ahun mas fuerte.

Di activosu inocencia que impulso ha Kanda fuera del globo.

Di:No hace falta que me cogas,...pervertido.

Kanda:Entonces anda.

Los dos se fueronhacia la Orden oscura hasta que la chica no levantarse pero parecía que sus piernas no le ovedecian.

Di:Espera,maleducado.

Kanda:Vamos levanta.!

Di:No puedo idiota,ayudame.

Yu levanto ha Di,pero parecio que sus piernas no se movían.

Kanda:Tu no puedes andar . mientras la miraba,con cara,con su tipica cara inbecil.

El levanto a Di con sus cos le izo un vistazo que casi le hace caerse.

Di:Gra...

Kanda:Que dices?

Di:Nada!

Kanda ando unos cuantos minutos hasta que al fin no llegaron delante de la puerta.

si es Kanda,que hace con esta chica en mientras le miraba por la camara.

entrar!

La Puerta :Kanda tu puedes entrar,pero esta chica no...Alarma!Un miembro no identificado!ALARMA!

Lavi salió a fuera y al Kanda con esa hermosa chica se impresiono.

Lavi:Yu,es tu novia o que... te casasss!

Di:Yu?

Lavi:Este es el nombre de Kanda,Yu Kanda.

Kanda:Lavi,abre lamaldita puerta ya!

La puerta se habrio,Kanda entrego a Di a Lavi,y se fue en la direccion.

Lavi:Y tu chica,que haces aqui,e¡no esta permitido que entren chicas,que no son miembros.

Di:No te importa...

Lavi:Otra malhumorada,pero si estas toda herida,tu mano esta sangrando .

Di:No es nada,se curara.

Lavi:A caso tu eres la persona que buscaba Kanda.

Di:Quien es ese.

Lavi:Pero si nisiquierasabes su nombre.

Di:Ni vosotros el mío.

Komui vino con unas enfermeras que se llevaron la chica.

Komui:Estas muy herida,Kanda me explico todo...

Komui hablaba pero la chica no le hacia ni puñetero caso,con sus ojos miraba todo su alrededor.

Komui:Me escuchas?

Di:He...No.

Komui:Esta vez escucha,tu inocencia es algo raro,no te preocupes,primero te sanaremos y despues te daremos a Hevlaska.

Di:A que?

lo veras,estas sucia y herida te ducharas y luego a la enfermería.

Le decía a la chica,mientras la dejaba en un cuarto vacío con solo una se fue ha duchar.

Lenalee:Hermano esa chica quien es?

es un receptor de inocencia que encontro parece que no quiere su inocencia.

Lenalee:Y tu que haras,yo si quieres puedo hablar con ella.

Komui:No, mi pequeña hermosa linda dulce...

Lenalee:Ya!Por que no?

Komui:No,de lo que me conto Kanda ella tiene muy mal genio.

Allen:Que pasa por que todos estan hablando de alguna chica.

Los pocos exorsistas que habían quedado estaban delante de Komui preguntando millones de preguntas.

De la puerta salió Di,que tenía un aspecto muchisimo mas diferente de lo que creían.

Lavi:Pero si eres preciosa.

Lenalee:Hola yo soy Lenalee.

Allen:Yo Allen.

Di sin decir nada a los se preguntaban que le pasaba.

Di:Komui,llevame hasta donde Hensbaska.

Komui:Estas erida ni hablar y no es Hensbaska sino Hevlaska.

Di:Pues llevame,y encima tendgo que estar erida si quiere ver mi inocencia.

Di miraba a Allen con cara muy extrañada hasta que no se fue hacia las escaleras.

Lavi:Allen,has visto como te miraba,pereció que...

Allen:No es lo que piensas Lavi,creo que la ojos me suenan.

Lenalee:Parece que tenemos otra como Kanda.

Lavi:Pero si es hermosa,que tiene que ver con Kanda.

la boca,que es guapa,pero no entiendo que quería decir con"tengo que estar erida si quiere ver mi inocencia".

Kanda:Ella tiene otro tipo de inocencia,pero ha vosotros que os importa.

Triedoll,viendole a Kanda Dijo:Parece que no la as dejado sola he Kanda?

Kanda:...ha.(Enfadado)

Komui:Hevlaska mira ha esta chica y dime lo que sepas.

Di:Pero que es es cosa,?sueltameee!

Hevlaska:Tranquila yo no te hare daño.

Di saco desu bota su cuqillo,pero hevlaska le hizo caer.

.

Di:Si ya si que estoy tranquila.

De su otra bota habia otro cuchillo que ella habiasacado ha medias.

Hevlaska:Si asi te sientes mas tranquila,Empezemos:

Tu inocencia esta en la sangre,esa cosa blanca plateada es la plasma,no se como pero tu inocencia esta en ella,al untilizarla se te sale el 40% de lasangre,es muy compatibles un 36% que es demarsiado poco,no creo que puedas alcanzar el 100% tampoco creo que puedas alcanzar el nivel 3 ,la unica forma de quitarte la inocencia es matarte.

Hevlaska vajo a Di.

Komui:Gracias inocencia esdemarsiado debil,no creo que puedas ir a misiones.

Di:Lo unico que quiero es vivir mi sin Acumas.

Komui:Por esonos tienesque ayudar,todos los exorsistas de ahi no quieren hacer esto,pero ya es su vida,la tuya tambien,no seas tan egoista y piensa en los demas.

Di:Vale,sere una de vosotros,pero no quiero estar ni detras de alguien ni delante,a y otra cosa,si tengo que vestipme con estos uniformes el mío sera como yo diga.

Komui:Algo más.

Di:Si,mi nombre,si alguien me llama Di le juro que...

Komui:Te llamas asi?

Di:Mi nombre es la comida,yo soy vegetariana,no como carne,y quiero saber si teneis alguna sala tranquila.

Komui:Si,la sala de meditar,el tercer piso,llamare a lenalee para que te enseñe el edificio.

Dimana:Vale,y lo siento por los problemas.

Komui:Que problemas?n_n

Dimana:Los que causaré.

KomuiO_O

La rarezade la aldea.

Di vajo a su habitación y se puso ha esperar,mientras tanto alguien llamo a la puerta.

Allen:Hola puedo entrar por favor.

Dimana:Allen,tu que haces aqui,eres exorsista.

Allen:Ehhh...

Dimana:No me recuerdas.

Allen:Tus ojos me suenan pero no,lo siento.

Dimana:Soy Dimana,la chica que te ayudo hace 2 años cuando estbas con el pelirojo.

Allen:Didi,pero si eres mucho más madura,y...yo no se que decir como es que eres exorsista.

Di:No empiezes otra vez con eso,miRa te explico:...

Mientras Dimana explicaba a allen,en el comedor,Lavi como siempre causando problemas.

Lavi:Lenalee tiene celos...Lenalee tiene celos...``Decía con un tono de niño peque´´

Lenalee dandole una patada a lavi en la cabeza:No hables así Lavi,sabes que yo no...

Komui:Lenalee vete a enseñarle a Dimana el edificio.

Mientras tanto:

Allen:Bueno y eso es la cocina,ya esta todo Didi.

Komui:Allen,tu conoces a Dimana.

Allen:Si ella era mi amiga antes pero me tube que ir con mi maestro a otro pais.

Komui:Entiedo,ya le habras enseñado el Orden.

Di:Si,yo me voy a la sala de meditar.

La chica se dirigio hacia la sala.

Komui:Lenalee,estas bien te veo muy rara.

Lenalee:No es que me quiero distraer.

Komui:Mira te daré una mision despues de comer te iras a buscar una inocencia en Rusia.

Lenalee:¡Vale hermano!

Allen en la fila para pedir comida:Quiero patatas fritas,espageti,pollo con arroz,pescado,ensalada con atun,chuleta de cerdo...eh...que sean 5,de postre,elado de cereza,tortitas y mas arroz con pollo.

Chef:Encantado de cocinarte Allen.:J

Al tercer piso Dimana entro en la sala de parecío estar sin decir nada se sento dos sitios separada de el.

Kanda,le miro y cerro los ojos.

Kanda:Quieres entrenar?

Dimana:Depende.

Kanda:De que.

Di:No actives tu que es ella tu inocencia no?

Kanda:Si.

Dimana:Por si me preguntas como me llamo,Dimana

Los dos salieron ha fuera en donde estaban casi todos los exorsistas.

Kroly:Hola,bienbenida,mi nombre e Kroly.

Di:Gracias,Yo soy Dimana mucho gusto.

Lavi:Como has cambiado.

,idiota.

Lavi *_O

Lenalee:Que hareis los dos?

Kanda:Entrenar.

Di:Lenalee...

Lenalee:Ehh.

Dimana:Lo siento si te he echo sentir mal,disculpa.

Lenalee:No,no pasa nada yo me sentí celosa por haber una chica nueva pero,ya no.O/O

Di:Las dos nos equibocamos yo...La interumpio Kanda:Empezamos.

Di:Si!

Lavi:Por mi es que Dimana perdera,No creo que a el.

Allen:A cuanto.

Lavi:100$

tu?

yo no se, si pagas tu,a Dimana.

200$ por mi alumno ganará.

Miranda:Callar!Ya empezaron.

Kanda atacaba continuamente. Dimana ahun no habia sacado su espada.

Kroly:Y su espada.

La chica saco su cuchillo de su bota.Y asi 2 minutos continuamente,asta que Kanda no le rompio rayo la chaqueta pordetras a Dimana.

Lavi:La vas a dejar desnuda!

Dimana le miro a lavi comosi dijera que lo le corto un poco de pelo a Kanda.

,dejale calvo!

Los dos lucharon,al pasar la espada de Kanda casi por su pierna ella resvalo,el mientras tanto se aprovecho y la apunto en el dos quedaron sin moverse

Lavi:Muy bien Kanda,has ganado.

pobre chica.

Kanda:No he danado emos quedado empate.

Triedoll:Ehh.

Todos se movieron y vieroncomo Dimana tenia en la mano el cuchillo y le estaba apuntando en el hombro sin que los demas lo vean.

Todos se se levanto y le dio la mano ha Dimana para que se levante.

Komui,muy bien.

Lenalee:Hermano los estabas viendo?

Komui:Si iba a decirte que os prepareis pero no quise con mi Lenalee,Croly y Allen,buscareis una inocencia que se encuentra en tu iras con Noise y tu tienes que alludarnos en el laboratorio.

Todos los de las misiones:Vale.

Komui:Dimana tú ven conmigo.

Di:Eh,si vale.

Komui:Desde el proximo Jueves empiezas ha partizipar en primero tu uniforme.

Dimana:Ya lo tengo .Decia mientras le daba el diseño en una hoja.

Komui.:Muy bien en dos diascreo que estaralisto,pero tus botas?

Di:Quiero que mis botas sean las mismas que las biejas mias,para esconder ahi mi cuchillo y...bueno yo que hago.

Komui:Ven ha ver mi nuevo Komulin VIIII

Di:Que es eso?Pregunto extrañada.

tu ven ya te enseño.

Mientras tanto el equipo Allen se subía en el en las sillas de 5 estrellas.

Lenalee:Allen cuentame como te viste por primera vez con Dimana.

Allen:Con Didi...Pues estube con mi maestro en España hace 2 años,en un pueblecito cerca de Andorra allí ella estaba corriendo,y choco con mi maestro quien le grito pero a ella no le importo,los policías vinieron y creyeron que Cross es nuestro padre,el pago el dinero de la chica y desde entonces estubimos juntos,pero después de un mes me tube que mi mejor amiga pero por muy poco tiempo.

Lenalee:Y estubiste enamorado de ella,¿no?

Lavi:Yo creo que si.

Allen:No!ella fue como mi hermana aunque sentía algo mas fuerte que con otros amigos,pero nunca pense que sea amor!

Lenalee:Lo savía!n_n

Kroly:Sabeís que quedan unas 20 horas.

Lavi:Kro,no me acuerdes...

El grupo de Kanda entrava en el tren.

Chaoji:Señor Kanda,de donde supo que Dimana tiene inocencia?

Kanda:Dejame en paz!quiero estar mientras se sentaba al otro lado del tren.

Chaoji:A veces creo que el señor Kanda es demarsiado gruñón.

Noise:Yo no lo creo,estoy seguro.

Kanda(No savía que una inocencia puede coger la plasma para usarla como arma,si ella pierde mucho plasma es posible que muera porque su plasma es parte de su sangre)

Reever:Miranda,necesito tu ayuda.

Miranda:Que pasa?

Reever:Tienes que usar tu inocencia para que esa biblioteca se recupere.

Miranda entro en la biblioteca y vio todos los libros de ahí destruidos.

Reever:El maldito Komulin IX destrozo he dicho ha Dimana que lo destrulla.

Miranda:Saben que yo no puedo volverles.

Reever:Si nosotros les copiaremos asi no les vamos a perder.

Miranda:Que empezemos!

Komui:Te presento ha mí Komulín IX.

El bookman de la biblioteca:Señorita por favor destruya a este robot.

Di:Eh.

El bookman:aganme ese favor el destrozo toda la biblioteca.

Reever:Dimana ía en voz alta para que se entere Komui.

Komui:No!A mi komulín no se le toca!

ha destruido toda la biblioteca lo la chica mientras activava su inocencia.

!Hahaha(sonrisa malvada)Yo también lo activa protecció activo su modo,asi hizo que dimana no pueda hacercarse.

Reever:¿Que haras?Dimana.

Dimana:Tengo una puedo mover mi ía la se sento y empezo a meditar mientrasse pinchava con su :Activa nivel 2.

Komui:Que!

Reever:No puedes si tienes solo 34%.

Dimana:Callaros! chica se levanto y dijo:Ya empieza el juego!...Komulin.

De la herida de la chica salió la plasma que ella cntrolaba.

Dimana:Cual es su punto debil Reever.

Reever:No se,creo que el agujero ese debajo de la nuca.

chica lleno todo el cuerpo metal del robot.

Dimana:Todos abajo!Grito

Todas las personas se agacharon menos komuy que observava a su querido robot.

Dimana:Explosion del Santo.

El robot exploto Komui llorando se fue en su despacho.

Reever:Gracias,te lo inocencia es increible,seguro que ya has llegado hasta el 80%.

Di:De nada,al fin y al cabo tube una bentaja,pero no creo que tenga un ochenta porciento.

Al siguiente día se oyo un ruido tremendo desde el despacho de se dirigio rapidamente hacia alli.

Kanda:Komui!eres un invecil!Ahí no habia nada,si haceis vuestro trabajo hacerlo...bien!

La chica entro en el despacho de Komui y alentrar comuy se escondió detras de ella hablando:Kanda tranquilo.(usando a Di como escudo)

Di:Kanda,para sido solo un fallo.

Komui:Eso Kanda solo un fallo.(Kanda le hizo una mirada a komui)No tu no me puedes pegar por que sino le pegas a Di.

Dimana:Komui!Que me has dicho,Di!(Se dio la buelta enfadada)

Komui:Ya me voy...Decía mientras corría.

Kanda:Di!

Dimana:QUE?¡que! tu tambien tienes un mote no?Yuu.

Kanda:Esto es parte demi nombre,niñata!

.Decia mientras le tiraba de la mano.

Kanda:Tu mano.

antisocial!

Los dos salieron hacia fuera la chica enseño el 2 nivel de miraba como relaccionaba Kanda.

Kanda:Dimana,que sepas que yo no soy tu amigo y que no te ayudare cuando tu lo necesites.

Triedoll haciendo una cara de mal gusto.

Dimana:Perfecto,ya decía que puede que ayas pensado otra cosa,yo no tengo amigos ni tendre,por lo de la ayuda,tu eres solo una simple persona al igual que yo,no me interesas tu sino tu inocencia.

Triedoll sonrío al escuchar lo que decía la chica.

Dimana:Entrenamos?

Kanda:pense que te ibas a ir al escuchar eso.(No puedo creer,que chica más...)

Di:No,yo siento lo mismo,y encima yo tengo mis propios problemas para preocuparme por un idiota como tu.

Kanda:Niñata pagaras por tus palabras.

Di:Creo que yo soy mayor que tu,¿sabes?

Kanda ¿tienes mas de dieciocho?

Di:No!pero de mente yo soy mucho mas madura.

Kanda:...

La chica saco su chuchillo y empezaron.

Mientras tanto el grupo de lenalee ya estaba en Rusia.

Kroly:Ya estamos en Rusia al fin.

Lavi:Y que lo digas Kro.

Lenalee:Mirar ahi esta la el restaurante del que nos habían dicho.

Los cuatro entraron en el restaurante que estaba bacío.

Allen:Buenos días señor somos los exorsistas,os deverian de haber hablado algo sobre nosotros.

?¿?.Si bueos dias y ha ustedes,mí nombre es Glébovna.

Lenalee:Mucho dijeron que usted nos llevara hasta la aldea esa.

Glébovna :Si,seguirme.

Lavi:Que era lo raro que pasaba aqui?Pregunto Lavi arrastrandose la cabeza.

Allen:No lo has leido.

Lavi:El texto es que no me apetecí dime que pasa ahí.

Kroly:Alli desaparecieron mas de 30 personas,no se sabe si es inocenciapero tendremos que resolver ese problema.

Glébovna el chico tiene razon.

Lavi:Pero por que si saben que desaparece gente siguen estando ahí.

Glébovna:Eso es por que se dice que esa criatura recuerda los mejores momentos de la persona con un sonido muy extraño.

Lenalee:Poreso todos seatraen.¿Es posible que nos atraiga a nosotros?

Glébovna:Si por desgracia,tenéis que taparos los mientras le daba tapones de orejas.

Kroly:Ya es tarde.

Allen se había dirigido hacia la aldea junto :(no puedo creer,Mana,tu estas conmigo padre.)

Lenalee:Alleeen!Espera, decia mientras movía sus manos.

Lavi.(Cuantas chicas guapas,pero que es eso...Chomesuke,tu que haces aqui?Ya estoy contigo Lavi,para siempre)

Lenalee:Lavi!vamos,despierta!.Decia mientras movía su mano delante de sus ojos.

Kroly(:Puede que al coger la inocencia se quiten de este estado.)

Lenalee:(que estaran soñando ahora...)

Allen(Mana ya he aprendido,ya puedo ser un :Allen estoy muy orgulloso de tí.Prometeme que nunca te rendiras,no dejes sufrir a tus amigos,ahora ellos son los mas cercanos a ti)

Lavi:(Chomesuke,no puedo creer que te véo,as sido muy generosa al perderte la vida por nosotros,yo te lo :No pasa nada Lavi,no quiero que te culpes.)

Glébovna:Ya un gesto para enseñarles la aldea.

Los tres entraron siguiendo a Lavi y Allen.

Lenalee:Ahi esta,voy a cogerla.

Allen y Lavi se dirigian hacia el portal que habría la inocencía.

Kroly y Glébovna intentaban parar .Mientras tanto Lenalee activo su inocecia y destruyo el portal.

Lavi:¿Eh?Que pasa,donde esta Chomesuke?

Allen:Mana!Donde esta mi con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lenalee:Lo siento chicos,no estan en nuestro mundo.

Allen:No puedo creer fue tan real,yo hable conmi padre.

Lavi:Yo hable con una chica muy guapa,que fallecio por nestra culpa...

Kroly:Vamonos de aqui porfavor.

Lenalee:Si.

En la orden oscura el telefono de Komui sono.

Komui: Hola buenos dias Digamelo!

Lenalee:Hermano hemos cogido esa inocencia.

Komui:Muy bien Lenalee.

Lenalee:ya estamos en el ñana nos veremos.


End file.
